A Taste of Koneko IxK fun
by Take-me-away-to-paradise
Summary: Anything can happen on a hot afternoon, now just mix that with showers and LEMONS, KxI, Rated M for mature because of sexual content and language,My first M fanfic, sorry not good with summaries. I still might continue, just got to find time x.x
1. All fun and games

**Please Read,** just a warning before hand, this fan fiction is rated M for mature, for a reason. This will contain sexual material, that may not be appropriate for younger people, So if you don't want to read a rated M fan fiction, I advise you to not read on, to all who are; Please Enjoy!

* * *

**A Taste of Koneko**

_By: LG (me)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew in anyway._

* * *

"Ichigo… I must have her!" Kish thought while growling. He was in the other dimension at the moment. He knew she would be getting off of her job soon.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore; even if they **were **enemies, he had to get a taste of Koneko.

"Ichigo." He licked his lips that felt really dry, and he would do it. Make her his. He laughed evilly to himself, then teleported to Earth.

--

He was on top of a building, starring down at the boldly pink, Café Mew Mew across from it. Ichigo would have to crane her neck to see him, so he felt safe.

Suddenly at around 5:30 the doors of Café Mew Mew sprung open, and a happy Ichigo came out, skipping as she walked.

Kish loved the face she made as well, always so happy; he wanted to join her, and he could have, for she was alone. But he decided he would wait, before sampling his sweet little Koneko.

She walked a few steps before looking around, she even looked up. To dodge her from seeing him so soon, Kish hid at the top of a tree, still looking at her through the branches. Seeing no one around, she sighed into a relaxing slump, exhaling slowly. Her cat ears and tail came out, her furry tail unwrapping from down her leg on its way down.

Kish starred at the furry appendages with lust filled eyes. He would have loved to stroke her ears, and feel that fluffy tail wrap around his body. The human part of her was enthralling too, her small waist, the curves of her hips. He wanted to touch her all over. Her eyes shone pure innocence and he wanted to teach her. He looked down at her, an evil grin returning on his face. Someday, he promised himself. She walked on, unaware that her admirer was watching her.

Ichigo sighed, walking into her home closing the front door. Hearing silence, she knew nobody was home. Dad was at work, and her mom was probably out shopping at the grocery store, for dinner. Ichigo felt hot, summer was in full bloom and she had been made tired from it, the heat could kill her. So she slowly took off her cloths; a nice shower would cool her down. And make her feel better. Throwing her clothes on the couch, she walked nude to her bathroom, not paying attention, and unaware that a figure was hidden from her as she passed by...

'Well, well, well Ichigo', Kish thought as he saw her walking by him naked.

When he heard the sound of the shower come on, he slowly came out of his hiding place, looking around to see no one around, he scanned the living room, his eyes finally landing on the clothes she had been wearing tossed on the couch, his eyes fell on the undergarments tossed on top. Staring at them, he was surprised when he started to blush.

"Get a grip, Kish." He said to himself in a low voice. Walking over he felt her panties, in which where still warm.

A wicked smile crossed his face, he was hot too, and maybe he should go see Ichigo personally…

Pulling off his shirt he revealed a toned sexy chest, he pulled off the rest of his clothes, and took the hair bands out of his hair, making him look like a human boy instead of an alien. He set them all next to hers. Walking down the hallway naked he silently opened the bathroom door…

Walking into the bathroom, the steam floated about his head. Looking ahead, he saw Ichigo's outline of her body through the shower stall. Each outlined curve beckoned him to come closer, as much as it made his heart beat he did. Opening the stall door, he quickly stepped in closing it behind him.

The droplets of water came down her face as her closed eyes opened in surprise and grew wide seeing Kish the alien in her shower.

"Kish!?" She exclaimed, but he interrupted her by shoving his body onto hers making her go up against the shower wall. She was trapped from any escape, and he gave a smile.

"Hi Koneko." He said in his custom courtesy. But not long after saying that he began to lean in to kiss her. She struggled as he grasped her shoulder to keep her still. Leaning down he kissed her passionately making Ichigo gasp.

"What was that for?!" She spat out after his mouth had pulled away. But he leaned his whole body to her in a hug.

"You feel great." Kish complimented, her making her blush darkly. Her skin felt just great in his hold. And the warmth of his body spilled into hers. She had to admit this also felt great and that made her tremble.

"No!" She said, shoving him away he fell harshly against the bathroom door, falling out onto the main bathrooms ground.

"Ow that hurt," he complained. Ichigo tried to run from him on her mad dash out, trying to step over him (he was blocking her entrance) but he grabbed her ankle. tugging it hard and making her fall.

"Ahhh!"

She fell right on her face, and started to cry from frustration and anger. "You jerk that hurt!" She said, going to her knees kneeling over him, aiming to strangle him but almost too easily he grabbed her wrists tugging her so she was scooted to him on top.

He growled, "Well don't think you didn't hurt me."

Ichigo hissed back, "Well why are you such a pervert, it's not fun to be surprised like that it makes me feel, weird, yes weird! I mean not even Masaya's done something like that." She noted a slight disappointment in her voice but shook her head trying to clear it; no girl would like this kind of surprise.

Kish looked at her for a minute thinking then a smile slowly crept up his face. "So I take it that Masaya hasn't gotten very far, hmm?" Ichigo blushed getting angry.

"It's none of you're business!" She snapped, but it sounded like a clear N-O. Kish smiled; he was glad the filthy Masaya had not played with his favorite toy and that she was still innocent.

Noticing a puddle of water the two looked up. "Oh shit!" exclaimed Ichigo. The water from the shower was all over the bathroom floor.

"Let me up!" Ichigo demanded, her naked body against his skin as he tightly gripped both wrists to his sides. Kisshu shrugged still holding her wrists; He casually looked up at her taking his time,

"Kish!" Ichigo said in a demanding voice. "Kish god damn it, if you don't let me up I'll kick you where it counts!" Ichigo cried angrily.

Kish's eyes became wide the last experience played all to well in his mind. "Geez, Ichigo fine" Kish released her wrists; taking them away she held them to her chest. "Jerk..." she mumbled standing up; she turned twisting the shower knobs to stop the water flow on the bathroom floor. She looked back, as if it was her parents were going to yell at her. Kish got up grabbing a nearby towel. Ichigo looked on in horror as he put it around his waist,

"What are you doing with my towel!" She snapped.

Kish eyed her. "Well, you don't want me to stay naked do you?" He asked smirking; He began to undo it.

"No!" Ichigo cried, jumping to him before the towel fell to the ground, she was blushing furiously.

"..Well that's good because I don't want you to go," Kish said, his arms came around her. "You know your still naked right?" He snickered. Ichigo looked down at her body eyes widening, she WAS naked.

"Ahhh you pervert!!"

"Ow..."

* * *

_Ok slightly awkward ending, um this is my first LEMON story so I'm sorry if it was fluffy or OOC, I hope not! I tried to make them as in character as much as possible and I hope you enjoyed, ya right now there just playing... But the pairing is KishxIchigo so I hope you don't have a problem with that, and I hope you keep on reading because I'll be very sad if no one wants to read this... Um... oh yes! And **please review**I need them they are very uplifting and give me the strength to write so please take some time out and review, they are needed... And so now I will shut up! Arigoto and see you! _

_P.s. Everyone, give a real big clap to **Amme Moto **for editing this chapter, and making it clear to read. She's great for a beta as well as she has a great personality, and she deserves praise. _


	2. Advance Sensation

**Warning, please read: **this chapter contains heavily sexual activity, if you are a minor, or if you do not, wish to read this kind of story, I advise you to please leave, to all who that are reading, please enjoy.

**A taste of Koneko**

_**By: **_LG (me)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew (Or Mew Mew Power), I would make 4Kids eat shit, and make the show a huge lemony mess, but sadly, I own not TMM. However, I do own my idea's so **please** **do not** **steal**.

And last, but certainly not least, please enjoy!

_**Random quote of the Chapter:**_

"_Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?"_

_In response;" I do not bite my thumb at you, sir; but I bite my thumb, sir."_

_-Romeo & Juliet, by William Shakespeare _

_**Chapter 2: Advance Sensation**_

"You know your still naked right? He said snickering

Ichigo looked down at her body, eyes widening. She WAS naked!

"Ahhh you pervert!!!"

"Ow…"

Kish's hand shot to one of his ears which could here a pin drop too the floor.

"Not so loud, geez!"

Ichigo struggled a little in his grasp, but Kish seems to recover quickly, when he walked her backwards up against the bathroom wall.

The towel had long since fallen to the ground and now the two were in there natural state, there was nothing in the way to have to take off.

"Kitty Kat I'm not letting you go." He said.

Her back came upon the wall pressing his body onto hers, he held her there.

"K-Kish, stop it." She could barely come out.

Now, her tail and ears, were held as if frightened.

Kish tensed, "Why, are you afraid honey?"

"Don't get any ideas! I'm not afraid of you!" She defended herself loudly, making Kish's ears tingle.

'Geez she _was_ way too loud.' thought Kish.

"Well Kitty, why don't we _play_ before I go?" proposed Kish offhandedly.

Ichigo glared at him.

"Why don't you just go, now!" She growled.

Then the alien smirked, "Now, now, Kitten, were would be the fun in that?"

She looked up to glare at him harder, that was when she was caught in his kiss.

"Mph, mhhp!" she said, trying to speak.

That was when Kish took the chance; he drove his tongue in her mouth. And inwardly grinned when she let out a small moan. As his tongue played with the tip of hers, he got a little to adventures, and put half his tongue into her mouth starting to explore, which suddenly, her teeth came down upon, **hard**.

"Ahhg!" He screamed in agony.

He pulled away roughly, and saw Ichigo smirking away.

"How could you do that?" he cried.

His tongue was numb, her dagger like canines were what she used to chomp him...

Ichigo smirked savagely.

"Never do something you'll regret Kish."

Most people would have given up by now, but not Kish; he just smirked weirdly back.

"Kitten you're feistier then I took you for." He said.

Ichigo stared at him as if he'd gone mad.

"You don't want to get hurt again do you?" she asked

"But I bit your tongue;" she pronounced taken aback.

Kish smiled evilly, "We aliens recover quickly."

"Oh." said Ichigo dumbly as she gave a blush.

Kish loved how she blushed, it made her stand out from the crowd; it gave her the appeal he was looking for.

"Kitty Kat, Kitty Kat, you blush too much!" he said in a singsong voice.

He then nuzzled her neck, which made her blush deepen,

"Wow you don't only feel good, you smell good to." Kish commented catching the smell of her shampoo, it was the smell of strawberry shortcake.

He gave kisses down her neck to her left shoulder blade, making Ichigo trembled slightly in the process. Ichigo gasped as his hand grabbed her boob, massaging it. Her nipple erected to his stimulation, he gave it a squeeze, which made her gasp out again, she felt her panties getting wet with arousal.

"Kish doesn't do that!" She said, panting slightly.

"Why, cause you liked it?" he asked

He did it again and she slightly molded towards him.

"D-don't." she stuttered.

Kish found this cute so he massaged it in-between his fingers, which made her moan; her head came, and rested on his shoulder.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, is a very pretty kitty, and she deserves a petting." Kish said.

He smiled at those words; she truly was very beautiful, as she was cute.

He then moved away and kneeled slightly down, his mouth drawing near to her chest, his hot breath playing against her skin.

"D-don't K-Kish." she said awkwardly.

Even though she wanted it, she would _refuse_ to admit that.

His mouth came upon her lonely right nipple. She followed her instincts and rippled forward, shifting, for him to have better reach. His tongue touched her skin and she moaned out. Her fluffy tail came around his waist, drawing him in nearer. Kish felt himself getting hard.

Therefore, he suddenly drew away.

"Well Kitty I think that's all the _play_ we can do today." He said smiling.

Ichigo let out a groan, her lower region was warmer then usual, and she just didn't want him to stop.

"…You don't have to go yet…" she said awkwardly.

Kish grinned, well if it wasn't Ichigo who was saying this.

"Sorry Koneko but if I stopped my _playing_ you would probably hate me."

Ichigo for the first time caught the sight of his erect penis. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open, she inhaled sharply.

"O-Oh," She said, her eyes not leaving.

"Ahh, quite staring." He said playfully, although deep down, he liked the attention she gave him.

Ichigo's eyes bolted to his, but her mind was elsewhere.

"S-sorry that was my first time seeing t-that, wow it's b-big." Kish grinned happily.

He turned abruptly, standing above her, he released his hold of her and walked back to the middle of the room, he picked up Ichigo's unused towel.

"I'm holding your towel ransom Kitty." He said seriously.

Ichigo blinked, her dazed state looked at him with confusion.

"Why would you do that?" she asked, confused.

"It's a promise that I'll be coming back. By-by Kitten," He waved, and started to fly from the room. Ichigo, who woke from her daze, ran strait to him, tackling him to the ground.

"You are _so_ not coming back!" she yelled.

Kish giggled under her, "My-my, your one forceful girl."

"Gimmie back my only good towel!" she demanded.

Kish started laughing. "Nuh-uh!"

He then rolled over from the ground, so that she was on top of him. Kish smiled.

"What do you say we play a game on this hot summer day?"

Ichigo stopped and waited, mumbling something about perverts.

"I'm gonna hide this towel somewhere around town, if you, find it before sundown, I'll never visit you _alone_ again. But if you don't, you have to do _one_ thing I say, and that means _anything_." Kish's eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

Ichigo's eyes pondered, it was a good trade…

"Wait, how do I know you'll stick to the _game rules_?"

Kish chuckled, "You have my word, and I swear to Deep Blue that I won't cheat."

Ichigo gave in with a scowl, "Ok, I guess. But you better not be, or I'll get my blue knight to kick your ass."

Kish sighed, "Ok, Ok, pretty kitty."

He then gave her a huge hug,

"You tempt me too much honey." He admitted.

She felt him pulsating slightly on her thigh, and was about to yell at him for doing that...whatever it was.

However, that was also when he teleported from under her, leaving her to her confused self.

Her eyebrows furrowed in anger, after a second.

"Damn you, Kish, I'm gonna win your little game!" she howled.

She drew her stretched out legs together, feeling that they were wet from arousal…

"But first, I'm gonna need toilet paper…"

Um, so, I guess this was not such an innocent chapter. I don't know if you guys will like this chapter, I hope you're not disappointed with it. It was kinda boring…

If you didn't like something, just tell me, and I'll rewrite the chapter over again. This was my 9th attempt, so I hope it was ok...

I don't know, they might've come out to OOC this time, I'm sorry, if they did…

Maybe, for the next chapter, I'll get another shower scene in there...

Nevertheless, **please review**!

Or, I won't continue with this story, since this is my first M, and I need a lot of support, so I don't get too embarrassed, and frizzy out of writing it.

I might add more couples if anyone wants that… Ok, hope to have your review. **Thank you**!

_-Kath (A.K.A. LG, or Take Me Away To Paradise) _

_I want to say thank you to my new BETA_ Moonwolf27 _for fixing my mistakes in this chapter. Thanks :)_


	3. Closing the GAP

_**ATOKIKF**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Warning-** Please read. This is a mature fanfiction, meaning, please back out of here, if you don't want to read stuff like this. To all who are, please enjoy! And thanks _

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, or Kish actually would've dated Ichigo from the beginning. _

_**-**__**Random Quote**__- _

_Razors pain you;_

_Rivers are damp;_

_Acids stain you;_

_And drugs cause cramp._

_Guns aren't lawful;_

_Nooses give;_

_Gas smells awful;_

_You might as well live._

_-__**One Perfect Rose, Dorothy Parker **__(1893-1967) _

Kish dazedly lay up top one of the park trees, his little Koneko searched on the park grounds relentlessly below, looking for her missing towel, she had looked all over town and he could tell she was tiring; Kish smiled when he first thought of her. All he could think about was his little Ichigo, and, that one little wish she would have to fulfill at sunset,

'_My sweet kitten, I will feel that body of yours against ever inch of my skin, I will make you scream for me…' _

Kish's lips twitched up in an evil smirk. _'How fun.' _He thought, while snickering.

His eyes cast down longingly towards his neko, "Gosh, I sure hate the waiting though…" he said, and then an equally pleasurable idea struck him. "I know! I'll go bug her."

He smiled, and descended from the huge tree until he floated just beside his aggravated Kitten,

"What's up Ichi, having a hard time finding your towel?"

Ichigo looked surprised to see him, but glared at him thouroly, "I'll find it," she said, sticking up her nose, "Don't you worry your self.". She added.

Kish let out a low snicker, "Oh yes, my little koneko-chan, I'm sure you will find your towel." He said with obvious playfulness.

He then leaned in towards her face to say seriously, "And you have till sundown honey …Unless you want to fulfill my wish now, hum?"

Ichigo's lips twitched at the close contact, but her voice came out clear and strong, "That won't happen, I won't allow it." She said crossly.

Kish put his hand around her waist, _teasing was going on hold,_ for awhile, at least. So he said. "Yet- I wonder, kitten, can you stop it really?" she scanned his face finding nothing as he said that, just a small smile towards her.

"Things can happen eventually, whether you want them to happen or not, but I assure you, don't be scared. I'm extremely gentle, when I want to be… " his hand slid from her waist to curve around her butt. Ichigo yelped in surprise at the sudden action.

"So are you going to find that towel Ichigo?" he whispered and breathed against her lips, it sent a chill throughout her body.

"Yes!" she said brightly…a little too brightly, for one whose blush shown up as red as a tomato...

She went out of his grasp, easily, and spun around to continue her search. Kish gave a small pout, _'I was sure I'd get her that time, dang it!'_

He then smiled, '_Then I will be sneaky_.'

"Hey Ichigo-san?"

Ichigo gulped before answering, she didn't want this pervert to know his actions had effected her, "What?" she asked with not much womanly grace.

"Would you like a hint to where that towel is?" he asked, uneffected with the, _I'm Bob, _manly noise coming from the sweet neko-girl who loved pink.

Ichigo's ears perked up with intrest she spun around a glint of hope didn't cease to hinder in her eyes.

"Really?"

"_You_ would do that?" she asked suspiciously.

Kish nodded, "Yes kitten, of course I'll help you…It's just…" he looked at her with fake reluctance.

"There's a catch…"

"A catch?" Ichigo repeated.

Before it hit her, Kish nodded again then stifled a smirk, "That means, I get a second wish _right_ _now_. And that means _anything._"

Ichigo's, breathed in deeply. She hesitated.

'_Nya! Why are you hesitating? Say no!'_

"No." she said, coming to her conclusion. Her eyes were getting fiery with anger. _'Nya to you, ya jerk!'_

Kish sighed, then smiled, _'Teasing time it is then, my fiery Kitten'_ He checked the time from the sun. "Heh, you have only _one_ more hour anyway honey." when she ignored this, Kish growled, but then smiled again when he saw Ichigo looking in a trashcan for the missing towel.

The poor girl was getting desperate, to bad she couldn't escape him.

Kish started to poke her, "Kitten," poke "you," poke "have," poke "fifty nine minutes," poke "and fifty eight seconds." Poke, poke. Ichigo flinched, "Cut it out!" she snapped.

Kish gave her another poke, "Why, little tiger whiskers, does the poking bother you?" poke, "Or is it the countdown?" poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke. "Hmmm?" he asked, giving her twelve more pokes in her ribs.

Ichigo hyperventilated, not being able to hold back her deep dark secret for much longer, finally it revealed itself….

"Nya, stop it! Mew!" She started in a howl of laughter, "Can't hold it, I'm too ticklish!!" her cat ears popped out and Kish could see her cat tail desperatly try to retreat to her upper leg. "Nya!" she said, as a kitty fang revealed itself to him. Kish studied her laughing face with interst.

"So wait, you're ticklish from poking?" he marveled.

Ichigo nodded, and tripped, accidentally, head first into the trashcan.

"Erk!" she cried out startled, her head surrounded in park's trash.

She pushed herself out and Kish watched her in surprise as she took something of a fish sandwich nature out from the can. Her mouth opened and drooled. "_Fish_!" she yelled, and then clamped her hand over her mouth

"Gah, Kish don't watch, I get weird when I see fish!"

The aliens face lit up in amusement, "Ichigo, you have a fish head in your hair!"

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Me-ow? Where? Huh?"

Kish smiled and floated in a sitting position, "I was kidding," he pried the "fish sandwich" from her hands, looking at it with slight disgust. "Look at that honey, they only took two bites out of this, how wasteful." He threw the sandwich back in the garbage can.

"What'd you do that for?" asked Ichigo pouting, her eyes had turned pink in her excitement.

Kish closed his eyes smiling, deciding to change the subject, he didn't answer, "Kitten, did anyone ever tell you how exotic your voice sounds?" Ichigo snorted,

"Ya, maybe the hunky guys in my dreams, why ya wanna know?" _'Gah, what'd I just tell him!'_ her mind panicked, but Kish just laughed at her joke, "Well that's good, that that _bastard's_ not all you think of." Kish peeked open an eye at the sun, _'thirty more minutes!' _His mind went wildely.

His stalling her, was working…

"Well to tell the truth, all Japanese dialect sounds exotic to me. However, yours, sweetie, has a penetrating shrill, that makes anyone's ears stop working, and go deaf after awhile. Still, I wish…sometimes, I could hear you all the time…" his eyes clouded, 'Honey!' Ichigo would say, or 'Darling, I made you some nice and crunchy food to eat!'

Kish puffed. Then felt sudden rain drops fall on his head.

"Gah! It's raining!" exclaimed Ichigo in dismay. "What's wrong Kitten? Kish asked, "I love the rain," he stated, then pulled off his shirt. "Here you should wear this for extra protection." Ichigo nodded, her tank top was already soaked, cold rain sucked for ones with cat genes, and there was just no getting used to it.

--------

Kish offered to teleport Ichigo many times, but each time she refused. She didn't trust him, espeicealy, when he had that perverted look in his eyes. It made her feel nervous, _'I guess his wish tonight won't be something peaceful like chess, Nya...'_

"Do you have to follow me home? What if my parents are back already, huh?" she asked timidly to the smiling alien floating beside her, he smiled sweetly, not being able to hide his satisfaction over the situation.

"Oh Koneko, no biggie, I can always teleport us to my _private quarters_, where no one would disturb us." He said seriously, Ichigo shivered lightly, and was mistaken for being cold by a certain, _lovely,_ alien.

"Honey are you sure, you don't want me to teleport you? You look drenched." Ichigo looked at his tee shirt on her, he was right, she was soaked to the bone, and had long-since known, that she was cold. Normally, when she was _this_ cold, she'd go home and take a nice long hot shower, then go sleep under her warm bed covers. But seeing Kish beside her, his bare chest glistened, with cold water droplets, and his firm build, she couldn't help but walk a little closer. He was attracting her, for some odd reason… Right now, well, she knew if two cold people snuggled up with one another, they could be warmer. And she felt really bad, walking was even difficult, like, putting one step in front of the other. '_Ugh!' _

'_He's just some perverted alien._' Her mind argued, but that didn't stop her from her arms coming around him to seek the once of warmth his body held.

'_I think I am, going crazy…'_ she thought as she brought him in closer towards her.

Kish's breath hitched when he felt certain little hands of a feline snake around his waist, he was sure he had to pinch himself. '_Well. Well, well, Kitten._' He thought suggestively smiling so broadly, you'd think his face would crack. "Why Kitten, if you wanted a hug, you should of just asked, I would have gladly complied, heh, and maybe a little more." He hinted, he could hear Ichigo mumble some annoyance towards him.

"I was cold." She growled.

'_Plus it's hard when you're a half-cat in the rain, you get sleepy, your bones get achy, and you look for the closest warm object, which happens to be Kish. But that doesn't mean I like him, right?'_

Ichigo let out a yawn. Damn, it was already starting.

"Meow-" Ichigo stopped, she fell towards him as she went in a deep sleep. "Wake me up in an hour…," she mumbled half asleep. Kish laughed loudly after the surprise wore off, "Baka, you shouldn't show your enemies your weaknesses…Because,"

"They could use it against you…" he said slowly, holding her sleeping form up, the light bulb had turned itself on in his head, and he teleported her to her room, an evil smile laced his expressions.

The room was dark, and Kish could hear no sounds, her parents weren't home, yet…

He walked over to her bed and laid her down softly, then he sat on the edge of the bed after she was in a comfortable position on the bed, "Kitten, you're too cute." He whispered to her, he looked around the room, usually this much pink would make him sick, but since Ichigo, he had grown a rather liking to it. He smiled. Then leaned over towards her, his lips nearly touched hers; and his hot breath blew across her angelic sleeping face. "You never found that towel, Koneko-chan." He reminded, before kissing her sweetly.

'_And that means I get to make a wish…'_ he thought before slowly getting on top of her, straddling, and almost able to touch her, he spoke.

"You should _never_ trust your enemy,"He said. His mouth was just inches from hers.

"and Kitten…You will pay for your ignorance." He said sweetly, as he closed the gap.

_-_

_Ok, so there goes chapter 3, I couldn't help but notice the mass amount of OOC in here. I hope it was ok. I'm sorry if I disappointed people, but I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I really can't help but worry, that I'm going to mess it all up!_

_Lol, anyway, **please review**, I read and reread every single one of them, everyone's so nice, and you all make me so happy, so please, click that button. And also, please wave at my beta_ Moonwolf27 _for correcting my errors._

_Thank you._

_Ja ne! _


	4. Special Wishes

**Special Wishing, Part: 1- Chapter Four**

_**By:** Take-me-away-to-paradise_

**_Disclaimer:_** I own Tokyo Mew Mew in my dreams, but even that, does not come close to reality.

_**Random quot: **_

As I was going up the stair I met a man who wasn't there.

He wasn't there again to-day.

I wish, I wish he'd stay away.

_**The Psychoed, By: Hughes Mearns 1875-1965**_

* * *

Kish stared down lustfully at the beautiful girl beneath him; his glowing eyes let him see every detail of the young teen.

His lips drew back in a evil smile; and he could imagine the many ways of him taking advantage of her.

_'Oh yes'_ he thought.

-

"Meow, what is this feeling?" mumbled a still half-asleep Ichigo, she felt another wave of pleasure run through her body, and she couldn't help but purr. _'Nice…'_

Finally when she opened her eyes, to see what the heck, was causing such a pleasure, her eyes widened when she met ones of golden orbs. They cast down upon her lustfully.

"Oh... hi Koneko…" Kish said slightly disappointed seeing as she had awoken.

Somehow, before his pretty kitty had opened her eyes, he'd been able to take off her shirt and bra, sitting her up, and then grab one of her boobs, which taunted him so. However, once he had laid her back down on the bed, she had awoken completely, and was awake, aware, and looking around.

"Nani?" she asked, she could see that she was in her bedroom, her eyes adjusted to the dark...and she saw that Kish, was…was…again on top of her!

"Remember are deal?" asked Kish grinning ruefully to the blushing girl.

Ichigo's body shivered and her belly started to churn in nervousness. She remembered the deal all right.

"Uh-" she started, but couldn't quite finish, seeing as Kish had covered her mouth with a passionate kiss and all.

She struggled against him as Kish made little kisses down her body, getting lower and lower, until he landed at her crotch, pushed back the small mini skirt once there, and saw beautiful pink and white lacy panties glow back up to him.

Their effect caused instant reaction. Blood came rushing out of his nose, and his eyes rolled up to the ceiling as he tried to control himself. Ichigo bit her lip to keep from giggling, and then, quickly to realizing, her predicament once more, started to struggle harder.

Her panties, damn those panties, they were casting spells on him! He blushed at the thought.

'_Panties_…'

"Get a hold of yourself man!" he said, once again. He lowered his head until he could feel her heat radiating to him. '_Lovely'_

As his fingers slowly traced across them he heard Ichigo's breathe hitch.

'_I think I'll have a little taste_…' he smiled devilishly and pulled down the small lacy fabric that covered her.

'_Ooh_…' was all he could think as caught sight of her bareness.

Ichigo couldn't help but yelp as a finger stroked her outer lip. It was making her insides funny. She moaned out in protest as the finger moved closer to her core, her loins were heating up. "S-Stop it." She stuttered unable to control the fear in her voice, she squeezed her eyes shut.

Much to Ichigo's amazement, and slight disappointment, he did. He stopped.

Retracting his finger, he was hesitant to go further than this.

Ichigo was just a toy, and she was his. Still, he hated that he had to force her into everything it just, truly, _sucked_.

"Hmm, I have made a new wish tonight Kitty. Tonight, Kitten, you shall bathe me."

"W-Wha-what?" Ichigo's eyes shot open in surprise. "What do you mean _bathe_ you? Can't you just do that yourself?"

Kish chuckled, "No Kitten. You are presuming a _human_ bath. My species are quite _different_, when it comes to bathing."

'_It's_ _so different it would knock your socks off, if you had any on right now honey_.' thought Kish devilishly.

Ichigo gulped, "So it's not _sex, _right?"

Kish snickered, "Only if you wish it to be. Pretty Kitty, would you like that?" he lifted his head to look into her eyes suggestively.

Ichigo's face reddened instantly. "N-No!" she stuttered as her insides gave a jolt with anticipation. '_N-no_…' she thought reluctantly.

She looked into his eyes with full-blown determination. "I'll do it!" she yelled.

Kish slowly smiled. '_Well isn't she the eager one' _he thought, this was gonna be one fun-filled night… A Kish-like smile appeared.

-

Kish decided Ichigo's private bathroom would do just fine. Her bathtub was roomy and even lying down; Kish could probably extend his toes out all the way, before touching the end of it.

It would be a perfect spot, for his little bath.

Therefore, he stood in the tub and watched as the naked Ichigo turned two knobs that released water, the substance that made up most of Earth. It shot forth from the faucet with a blast.

He snickered to see how red in the face she was.

He helped himself to the tubs cold hard porcelain ground, before feeling the warm water rise around him.

As it reached the top, Ichigo turned off the water and faced the naked alien.

"So… uh, what now?" she asked with slight interest.

"Yeah wash me." Kish replied simply, he spread out his legs. Ichigo's face shown redder as she looked down; her mind was straying to the gutter. "Yah need to get on top." He said slowly, adding fuel to the already _perverted_ flame. "Nani?" she asked, coming back to her senses. "I thought you said it wasn't sex?" asked Ichigo, feeling anger once more return. Was he lying to her now?

Kish smiled, "Aw, no. Kitten, it's not sex…" he put a hand up in dismissal, "Now are you going to do it, or not?"

Ichigo's face flushed redder; she couldn't help but wonder if she was doing the right thing here. Like, was she cheating on Masaya, or something?

'_Oh God, am I?_'

She looked down upon his nakedness, and her stomach did a flip, sadly, for Masaya, she wanted to feel this sleek man under her. '_Damn you, you raging hormones!_'

"I'm still waiting Honey," said Kish, he smiled up at her sadistically.

Ichigo gulped, and then got in the tub; she slowly bent down until, her body was just inches away from his.

"N-Now what do I do?" she stuttered, mentally slapping herself in the process. Kish guided one of her hands to his chest.

"You rub me."

"…Huh? What?"

A long silence seemed to drown out the night, and Ichigo, was in total shock.

"You're crazy!" she yelled, her blush growing deeper (If that were even possible.)

Kish snickered, "Am I?" he grabbed her wrist and tugged it down, making her small soft body fall down right against his.

"I thought I could wish for _anything_?" His legs started to bend out from the water and gave her a small squeeze at her hips, his hair was still down, and partially submerged from the water; it floated around in the clear liquid, and made him look even more like a human. It struck Ichigo just how handsome he was. And, just how unfaithful she was to Masaya, for thinking this way. This, was so wrong, and she knew it, yet, the next words that came out of her mouth were,

"Yes."

Kish smiled and let go of her wrists.

Ichigo propped herself up, higher over him and reluctantly started to touch him, it was strange. Usually, it was Kish, who was forcing intimate contact on her, not her to him. Her fingertips lightly traced down his bare chest. It was toned and sexy, and it gave her body a yearning feeling.

'_Maybe, this is lust?'_

She gasped, "S-so, would you like me to lather up some s-soap?

"Sure Kitten, but first, do that a little more..." his head leaned to one side, and a small smile slowly went up his lips, he closed his eyes. _'Ha. This is nice. Almost, as nice as…' _

As Ichigo lathered some soap in her hands, she looked at Kish with his eyes closed, he looked so angelic right now, and not _at_ _all_ like his usual devilish and perverted self.

He looked so good in fact, that Ichigo felt her head moving slightly forward to kiss him.

'_Ah! What are you doing?' _her mind screamed, Ichigo gulped, placing her soapy palms on the alien's chest.

"Ichigo..." murmured Kisshu as her hands slid across his chest, they brushed against his nipples.

Ichigo looked at his manly nipples with interest, _'what would that feel like in my mouth?'_ She wondered, blushing at how perverted this situation was making her feel.

Her mouth drew forward, before she could stop herself.

Her mouth explored the region, and she could feel Kish tense underneath her, as well as she knew he was looking at her, no doubt, getting off on this.

Kish opened his eyes to her, and instantly got hard, "Ichigo…" his face reddened. Her tongue rolled around his nipple, and he let out a low moan.

"I-Ichigo, change of heart?" he stuttered.

"I'm sorry!" she replied quickly drawing away, she could feel his erection against her and blushed.

Kish almost said aloud _'I've changed my wish again!'_ but he decided to remain cool, He needed to be**_ patient, _**that was what Pai had told him he should be, anyway.

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long, well sorta left you with a (bad) cliffhanger here... I don't know if I like the ending on this chapter, but I'll make sure to work harder next time :) 

Anyway, **please review!** Your reviews, keep me from thinking this whole story is a mess, and that I'm doing at least something right.I hope to see you in _part two_ of _Special Wishing_!

_Again, special thanks to **Moonwolf27** for pointing out my mishaps, this story would suck without you._

_My parting random quot:_

'You must sit down,' says Love, 'And taste my meat.'

So I did sit and eat.

_**Love, by: A.P. Herbert (1890-1971)** _


	5. Toy Lover

**A Taste of Koneko IxK Fun**

_**By:**__ Take-me-away-to-paradise_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew; however, I __**do**__ own my computer. _

_**Warning: **__If you have not gotten this by now, I suggest that you please go back to the K rated section if you find M material offensive. All who still want to read forward enjoy! _

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 5

A man in love asks for one simple thing.

To not be hated by the one he loves,

To bring her into his territory,

To want her…and to become somebody she wants.

And, to hold her.

However, sometimes this becomes everything in the world to him.

_-100 Percent Perfect Girl: volume 3- page: 117 _

Ichigo awoke, with her heart beating as fast as lightning. Her breath came fast, and she felt warmth spread cross her cheeks. She was on her bed, and in her own bedroom - the last thing she remembered was black. She had probably fainted last night…

Luckily, it was Sunday, and there was no school or work.

Ichigo lifted her body from the bed, and stood. Putting a hand to her head in confusion, she wondered.

'_Was it all a dream?' _she shook her head, still blushing.

_Oh my God. How could I lead Kisshu on like that? He probably thinks I like him now…'_

Ichigo sighed and then walked to her mirror to examine herself. She was still naked from last night, and that was when a sudden childlike voice conveniently intervened.

"Well for an old lady, you don't look so bad," said the voice.

It made Ichigo's eyes widen and she would've thought herself crazy, if it were not for the rippling of the air, followed by a smirking Tart.

"Tart?!" She cried out. She saw that he was looking her up and down, and she felt herself tempted to slap him. If only she could.

Grabbing for a nearby t-shirt, that had been no-doubt tossed aside in Kish's excitement last night, she tossed it on, and growled at Tart.

"Get out of here pip squeak, before I stat kicking your ass." she said coldly.

Tart sighed, making a Tsk-tsk sound; he seemed to be pulling something out of his shorts, which made Ichigo jump back, just in case it was a weapon to attack or something.

"Jeez, I don't see why Kish puts up with grumpy old ladies like you. Here, he wanted me to give you this. –Don't think this will make us friends, old hag."

He threw it to her, and Ichigo barely caught it, "What the hell-" she mumbled, taking the piece of folded over notebook paper.

Opening the folded page, she saw a neat sentence of Hiragana.

_Kitty-cat; meet me at 1pm, in Tokyo Park. You'll see me. I want to return your towel to you. _

_-Kish_

Ichigo shook her head. Somehow, this smelled fishy, and it wasn't from the fish sandwich she had eaten yesterday. She just _knew_ he had left suddenly for a reason yesterday.

Ichigo looked over at Tart who was still there. He was apparently waiting for her reply, but he was also glaring at her. An idea struck her during this time…

Maybe she could get Tart to help her? After all, she _did_ know one of Tart's weaknesses.

"Hey Midget," Started Ichigo, "I have the recipe for Pudding's famous chocolate candies. If you help me, I'll show it to you. Just help me a little for only today."

Tart's glare almost dissolved and his ears perked. He had to contain himself from drooling over the thought of Puddings chocolate candies. They were so addicting, Tart thought this would be the advantage on his part "Hmm…OK… Within reason, it's a deal. What do you want? "

Ichigo nodded, and couldn't help but evilly laugh. She had been so embarrassed yesterday - it was only right for Kish to receive the same punishment.

"Alright, first I need to know about…"

-

As 1pm rolled by, Kish impatiently paced. It was now past the time he had written in the letter. He was in an easy spot to find in the park. Ichigo usually went by this spot most of the time as she went her way to work. Why was she taking so dang long?

Kish groaned as he read an earthly like watch on his wrist. It was 1:30 and he was so annoyed at how late she was.

He inhaled abruptly as a sudden light bulb lit in his head.

"Is she planning an attack, maybe?"

Crap, he was so dazed from the events of last night, he had not thought of this before.

'_Maybe I should bail-' _he was cut off with that thought, when he saw his much thought about Ichigo…

Conclusion, she looked damn hot.

"Kish…Hi," she said, Unbeknownst to Kish when it came to lying she was proficient at hiding behind long lashes, speakingsweet satisfactory lies.

He looked her up and down saying, "Kitten. I see you came..."

Ichigo modestly laughed. She wore a short skirt, which barely covered her butt, and a cute flirtatious top. He also noticed the high-heeled boots that reminded him of her Mew Mew form.

His body felt the usual warmth of lust towards her...

But….What was with that huge bag she was carrying…It couldn't possibly be something to attack.

Smiling, he tried to differ his mind, "Ahh, I see you love your towel very much… You came."

Ichigo had a huge yearning herself, and that was to glare at him. But instead of addressing the matter, she smiled back.

"Oh Kish, I should've let you borrow the towel yesterday. Then we could have avoided today. I can be _so_ rude sometimes."

Kish blinked. He slowly absorbed the words.

_What was that?_Ichigo, was being _nice_, to _him_?

He flushed a deep strawberry and then smiled.

Ichigo wanted to crush that stupid expression off his face.

However, she contained herself once more. If everything went according to plan, she would get her towel back, _and_get this baka off her back, once and for all…. At least that was what she kept trying to tell herself.

"Kish, I hope I have not caused you trouble by you coming down for the towel today. I would hate if you were in trouble over this." She smiled proudly not containing an ounce of sympathy. Kish's mouth dropped open in shock at her words, and her smile grew

_Good-bye Kish, I bet you'll hate me when I'm nice._

Kish felt an unbelievable attraction to Ichigo… How could she, just be his normal and plain toy? No…she was going to be even more then an average toy. She would be his most very _special_ toy.

He jumped to her side; and wrapped his arms around her. "It's no trouble. You're worth any trouble." He breathed in her scent as he moved to the crook of her neck.

Ichigo's eyes widened. What the hell? This was causing the exact _opposite_ of what she had expected.

"Kish?-" she got cut-off; because Kish's lips had yet again claimed hers.

She started to dig for her pendent in her pocket, but was getting no luck…. She then felt the pleasure as his tongue slid into her mouth. She blushed.

_I…I rather like the way this feels…how he feels….NO!_

"Kish, get off of me!" Ichigo said, turning her head away. She shoved the unsuspecting Kish into a bunch of nearby bushes and started running in the opposite direction. Kish was yelling after her as she went, but she covered her ears to dim out his cries.

_Dang Tart, how dare he trick me into using reverse psychology_!

She closed her eyes tightly shut; however she learned quite quickly the mistake of doing so.

"Nya!!" She cried. The fall was clearly starting to take place; there was no way of controlling it. She got ready to feel pain,

The wind lashed at her face and she gritted her teeth. However, she never felt that pain.

Arms snaked around her waist; catching her in a glimpse of a second…The same arms pulled her into an embracing hug.

Ichigo opened her eyes and breathed in Kish's scent, it made her become lightheaded, and it made her addicted for more. He up-righted her without a word, it was truly amazing, his speed.

"T-Thank you" she finally let out, blushing slightly.

"No prob…" Kish said awkwardly, still not letting her go.

"Kish. Let me go." She warned.

"No, never… I don't want to let you go, not after what you said." said Kish,

Ichigo tried to wiggle out of his arms, however hopeless it was.

"I didn't mean those words." Said Ichigo finally,

"I didn't mean last night; I didn't mean any of it...Ah!"

Kish ran his hand down from her waist to the underside of her underskirt.

Snickering slightly, his fingers ran across her panties.

She was so hot down there, so wet...

"Hypocrite, you're all wet." Said Kish,

"You say one thing Ichigo, and it hurts me a lot. However, your body tells me other things. Who should I _truly _believe Kitten?"

Ichigo shuttered slightly as he started to tease her with his fingers. It was so embarrassing, and so addicting.

Only applying a small amount of pressure, Kish went back and forth against her nub teasingly.

Ichigo blushed before starting to cum more. Her body arching forward, she was surprised it was making such an immediate response.

"N-N-No Kish…Stop it, I can't."

Kish growled at her in warning, before he used his other hand to reach for her left breast.

Moderately massaging it, he made her nipple stand, and he began to squeeze it in through the shirt. Simultaneously, he rubbed her clit through the damp cotton panties.

He applied more pressure down at her nub, making Ichigo moan loud.

"Kitten, what gives you the right to treat me like that." He spoke in her ear. Ichigo tried to answer, but her body felt like a million firecrackers going off at once. "Now it is time to pay, let me in."

Ichigo gasped as the same finger that had been moving back and forth on her clit suddenly went to her core and thrust upward. It started to pump in and out of her. He added more fingers, intensifying the effect.

Ichigo panted heavily and squeezed her eyes shut, mouth hanging open…He was stretching her.

"No Kish, I'll break!"

Kish chuckled darkly, "No, you wont, it doesn't work that way."

He started to thrust harder making Ichigo moan very loudly. She still tried to struggle away from him, but Kish held her tight. The bag she had been holding in her hands slipped to the ground, displaying the disguise she had planned for Kish to wear. However it was the only thing that made Kish stop.

"Kitty, what are those?" He said, stopping.

Ichigo almost gave a sigh in relief; however her body gave a growl in frustration.

To tell the truth, the contents in the bag, was only meant as a disguise so that she could embarrass Kish in public, they had _definitely_ not been meant for the next words her mouth processed next.

"I-I wanted to go out on a date with you." Ichigo said, her eyes widening in shock at saying something like that from her enemy.

He surprisingly let her go, and she fell to her knees. She was so shaky that if she tried running away now, she would faint.

Ichigo panted, and turned to look at him. She saw that he was putting the disguise cloths and other accessories back into the bag, before picking it up. She couldn't tell what mood he was in because, even when he faced her, he was expressionless.

"Kish?" she asked reluctantly, he looked right at her.

"You got this as a disguise, so that we could be on a "normal date?" asked Kish finally.

Ichigo swallowed thickly, was he mad at her?

She was in much too weak a state to fight him now, so she didn't know what to do if he turned out to be angry with her.

He stared into her eyes a little while, making Ichigo more nervous at every second passed.

"Yes…" he said after a little time, it was in a very off handed matter.

"Yes what?" Asked Ichigo, even more nervously than before, he was so sure of himself.

"I'll go on a normal date with you." Kish said simply.

* * *

Lemon will begin in next chapter! **Reviews** will make me finish this story.

_This story was edited by Donna G. - I wish a BIG hug to her._

_-- Thank You to all my readers- you are awesome._


	6. Never Touch Ground

**A Taste Of Koneko IxK Fun **

_By Take-Me-Away-To-Paradise_

_Beautiful girl, on top of the world. Don't fall down, because an angel should never touch ground._

_-Broken Iris_

_Chapter 6_

* * *

**A**ir caught in her throat as Ichigo's eyes widened looking at Kish. The very thought that Kish had agreed to such a thing. What was the world coming to? Then again, what was _she_ coming to? She really had changed a lot since last night, and she hated that. She felt like she had become wicked in this lustful frenzy with Kish.

Her palms felt sweaty as she tried to regain composure.

"…Kish."

She spoke his name softly, as he disappeared into a burst of air

Ichigo blushed, and felt the knot in her stomach tighten considerably. His residue in the air being the only notion of him having been beside her.

As the wind made her hair go into her eyes, Ichigo shielded her eyes with her hand, before continuing to walk away from school.

Kish had said they would be going on a normal date. But as far as Kish coming back, he hadn't done so for a week.

Ichigo exhaled deeply, as she clenched the umbrella in her hand, trying not to let the little spark of disappointment stir up.

The weather had gotten worse, and for some reason, since the day Kish had left it had rained and rained nonstop.

She detested the rain.

Ok, maybe "detested" was to strong a word, but she really disliked it. Ichigo groaned, bunching her red raincoat together more, and abandoning her messed up hair for the time being.

Ever since her human and cat genes had morphed, it had always been incredibly hard for her to be in water. It made her dizzy, and she had to resist the urge to lick herself every time, and go find a cozy place to snuggle up to.

She often thought about the time she and Kish were on the way to her home, the night Ichigo thought she would lose her virginity, but instead had to give an unusual bath to a perverted alien while becoming a pervert herself.

She shook her head, trying to get the images away, and took a few more steps outside the main entrance of her was going to be late getting out of school due to his club activities, so Ichigo was told to go on ahead. Ichigo had wanted to stay but he had encouraged her so much that she finally said Ok.

At the outside entrance of her home, Ichigo folded the umbrella, and was just about to go straight up to her bedroom, when she spotted something very unusual on the couch.

There, sitting on her couch was a neatly folded towel. It was her favorite towel!

"What the heck-"Ichigo began, but got cut off by the smell that entered her nostrils. She followed the scent up to her bedroom.

There in her bedroom were piles of flowers scattered all over the floor. Some she had never seen before, some she had.

And there in the middle was Kish. Well, a non-perverted sleeping Kish. His lashes were long, and his mouth was positioned in a slight frown, as his hands were resting on-top his stomach. And, perhaps the most noticeable feature, he looked as human as Aoyama-kun or Ryou. A genuine human. His hair had turned into a darker green, an almost black, and he was dressed in tight ripped blue jeans. His top consisted of a very revealing white blouse with at least three of the buttons unbuttoned, exposing his pale chest. And he was wearing black boots buckled up to his knees.

His hair was down, and it covered most his forehead, as the rest of his hair sprawled out from under his head on Ichigo's pillow.

Gasping, Ichigo felt her stomach jump forward with a yearning feeling that could have knocked any other school girl out if not make them into some lust deranged animal. She crept slowly to the bed in the middle of the room, trying to be quiet, but failed when she tripped on one of the bouquets.

Slowly Kish's eyes opened at the sound, and the spell that had made her frozen on the ground after the fall broke. His sparking golden hazel eyes looked down at her, and a lazy smile greeted her.

"Sup?" he said simply.

Ichigo's nostrils flared. He had no right to show up to her now! And like this? No right at all!

She had been so worried about him, not that she liked to register that. Se tried to convince herself she was just worried because he was a pervert, and who wants a pervert to suddenly go on a date with you? But to be all romantic and yummy now? that was just wrong!

Kish sighed, picking himself off the bed. He either noticed she was angry or was ignoring it. His eyes were glittery as diamonds.

"I promised you, didn't I? That we'd go on a date."

He handed her a flower, it was a mixture of red and purple vortexes. Her eyes ran over it in interest. "Where did you get this?"Ichigo asked, momentarily forgetting she was talking to Kish.

Kish let out a light laugh. "I got them from different parts of the universe, no biggie."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the thing in her hand. It was changing colors as if it knew they were talking about it, she threw it down with doubt.

Casting her glance once again over Kish, his looks didn't startle her as much now, and she stood defensively.

Kish rolled his eyes.

"Oh, quite it" He waved his hand in the air.

"I gave you back the towel, didn't I?"

"So now I don't have to go on a date with you!" Ichigo blurted out before she thought to stop. What an idiot she was! Now he was going to teleport and go and take it back. Ichigo stared longingly towards her now closed bedroom door.

"You're right," Kish spoke knowingly, before she could hide the look of surprise.

"What?"

Kish smiled with princely charm.

"I promised you a normal human date, right?"

Ichigo pointed at the alien in her bed.

"Why would I go a date with you! And what part of different flowers from the universe,-"

"Actually, I admit it was many _universes_," Kish interrupted.

"Ok, _universes_. In _which_ way is that a normal human date?"

Kish shrugged, sitting up for the first time in his human form. His green black bangs covered his eyes for a moment, before he pushed them away, looking like a Calvin Klein ad in his tight blue jeans and white shirt that barely covered his nipples. Flowers of many different colors were around him as he looked up into her eyes, his deep golden orbs capturing her.

Ichigo had to stop herself from breathing erratically and clutching her chest if she had a heart attack.

Why did he have to look so damn sexy as a human? She wondered angrily as her body was betraying, she really _WANTED_ to do something to him now.

"Kitten, are you ok?" he scanned her with those eyes that could suck any girl in and kill them with one single glance.

"No," her lips spoke before her brain. Her cheeks must have been as red as firetrucks now.

"Why, what is it?" Kish spoke slowly, making her chest squeeze.

"I'll go on a date with you..." Ichigo spoke very softly, as she wondered if she was going to faint from embarrassment.

"You'll what?" Kish asked in amusement. Ichigo could recognize that smirk anywhere.

"I said I'll go on a date with you. So get out of my room already! I need to change out of my school clothes!" she screamed, pushing the human Kish off her bed and out of her room.

_You're crazy, Ichigo. You know that?_ She thought to herself, as she pulled out the sexy light blue dress that she had saved for her next date with Aoyama-Kun. She was now going to use it to cheat on him with.

As Ichigo put it on, she struggled to zip the back up with no help, before finishing her hair up in two pigtail. She looked outside her window to see that it had stopped raining, before sighing. She knew she'd be ready now as any time, to go on a date with Kish. She really wanted to, even though she wouldn't admit it. She tried to tell herself it was only curiosity, and to keep a promise, but her mind was starting to have doubts, and she want to know how to handle that.

As Ichigo finally walked down the stairs, she felt Kish's eyes staring at her up and down many times before meeting her eyes.

"What? Do I look bad?" Ichigo asked irritably. All this emotional thinking was making her drain.

"No," Kish spoke, seriously. "I was just seeing how good you looked,"

There was sparks going off in his eyes as Kish's orbs held hers.

Ichigo felt her cheeks grow red again, before she laughed, looking away from him, and waving her hand erratically in attempt to stop acting like a fool.

"Oh come on, what are you talking about! I don't look that good in this, I actually bought this at a cheap store, can you believe that? I mean-"

Kish had grabbed her hand, stopping Ichigo from her mindless gibberish. She looked back at him taken aback in surprise, as he had walked several paces over to her silently.

"Koneko-chan, are you ready for our date?" he spoke deeply, a dangerously handsome look of a wolf crossed his face for a moment, making Ichigo shiver involuntarily, before she nodded.

Oh my gosh, how are you?

*10 Kish x Ichigo fan girls throw rotten tomatoes at me*

I'm sure a lot of you original ATOKIKF fans got hit by trains, blimps, or other moving objects, but I really hope that I can continue to have support on this story... I really want to update soon...(But I got this half chapter out now, so that people didn't have to wait anymore...) **So please review, and I'll work my hardest to get in out within a month!**


End file.
